Chocolate Cinders
by animeandraia
Summary: In a bout of guilt Bakura decides to try his hand at baking Ryou a cake mild shonenai BakuraRyou


Some of you _may_ have read this already. I had it posted under A Series of Randomness, but I took it down and am just reposting this. Oh, and its also on my DeviantArt account.

Anywho, I wrote this about a year ago when I was thinking about making a cake. And for some reason I thought of Bakura making a cake, and how I wouldn't ever expect to see my house again. Or something like that. Its just a cutesy little piece of fluff. And Bakura/Ryou none the less. O.o;; I don't even care much for this pairing. Ahh well, enjoy it to its fullest.

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh is (c) the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. I don't own Co-Op either.

Warning: shonen-ai, couple curses.

Notes: begins in Bakura's pov

**Chocolate Cinders**

There is no escape from misery and fear. Not even when you are the one that inflicts it. I had never thought that the world could be this cruel, this unloving. If there were higher beings up there they were most definitely mocking me.

I stood there, looking at it. It had to be a joke, some sick perverted joke.

I slumped onto a chair and rested my head on the kitchen table. I couldn't bear to look at it anymore.

I had thought that I had done everything right. I had read the damned box a million times, I had memorised the instructions I had done everything it had said. But those charred lumps sitting in the two cake pans were proof that all was not right with my baking.

I sat up and glared daggers at them. But after a moment or two of glaring at the cakes, or what were supposed to be cakes, they were still charred, smoking lumps.

"Stupid Betty Crocker" I glared at the box. Shoot it wasn't Betty Crocker. "Dumb Co-Op Gold Cake" No, the Betty Crocker had been the snack cake I had watched Ryou make two weeks ago.

I grabbed the box to make sure I had done everything right.

"Preheat oven to 180 C (350 F). Generously grease and flour pan(s). Mix in a large bowl, at low speed until moistened, add 1 package of cake mix, 300 ml (1 ¼ cups) of water, 3 eggs and 75 ml (1/3 cup) of oil. Beat 2 minutes at medium speed. Cake is done when toothpick inserted in centre comes out clean. Do not test by touching with finger."

I had done everything right for my 2 1.2 L pans. Though I should have listened to it and not have tested it with my finger. I had been hoping that it was done after 23 minutes because it looked done but was sorely surprised when I had gotten a chink of scalding cake stuck to my finger. I had spent a couple minutes waving my hand in the air trying to dislodge the bit, but had finally gone to the sink and washed it off.

I sucked on my injured finger absently as I tried to figure out what I should do with the two smoking lumps.

---Ryou's pov---

I knew something was wrong the second I entered the front door. It smelled like something was burning or possibly burnt, and Bakura, being a pyromaniac that he is, that probably meant something bad…

I thought I had removed all the matches from the house, but apparently I had missed a few. That was not a good thing.

I rushed to the kitchen to find my yami glaring daggers at two cake pans with smouldering lumps in them.

Bakura looked up at me when I came in, then bowed his head in shame.

At first I was in utter confusion. Seeing my yami wearing an apron, completely depressed and sitting by two smouldering lumps, which I assumed were originally supposed to be cakes, almost sent me into a state of shock.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" I stuttered.

Bakura just glared at the smoking cinders.

"Did you try to bake me a cake?" I smiled and sat down beside him.

"Yes," he mumbled and leaned over and rested his head down on the table.

"It's alright Kura." I was definitely walking on thin ice calling him that.

Bakura looked up and glared at me. "No, it's not. And **never** call me that again if you value your life."

"Yes it is alright. Cakes are a lot harder to make than they look. Especially with that oven. It cooks hotter than normal. I remember this roast I made once… I had smoke and the fire department even showed up." I smiled, that had been a highly amusing day.

Bakura brightened slightly "Really?"

"Yeah, but it's still strange how the cakes are smouldering lumps. How long did you cook them for?"

"40 minutes"

My eyes widened. That was not right… Then I laughed. I knew what Bakura had done wrong. He had thought we had the other size of pan.

I smiled at him "You didn't have to bake me a cake Bakura"

"Yes I did, Ryou. I wanted to do something for you. You're always doing things for me. And all I do back is terrible things."

I think the smoke fumes were getting to his head…

"No, really, Ryou. I was also trying to prove that I could do something useful. Plus I know how you love chocolate cake."

He was really and truly sincere. He didn't look drunk either so this clearly must have been a side of Bakura that world had never seen before. I have to admit, I want this side to stay.

"Why don't we make a cake together" I asked.

His eyes darkened and he glared at the smouldering lumps. "I'd much rather not bake another cake **ever** again. And don't bake me one either. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat a cake again"

I smiled at my darker half. "Then, lets go get some ice cream"

I pulled the apron off of him then grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"And you know Kura, that was very sweet of you"

He just shook his head and muttered "Someday, I'll kill someone that calls me Kura, then they'll see. Or maybe I'll bake them a cake and have them eat it"

I just smiled at his comment and squeezed his hand. He squeezed mine back. And that's how we walked to the ice cream parlour, hand in hand, and we were both content.

---

Behold the sweetness. Don't worry, it scares me too. XD Remember, this is a one-shot, so don't say anything about continuing the story. People never seem to realise when something I've written is a one-shot or not. TT

Anywho, please leave a review. Any and all criticisms are welcome. Flamers will be used to torture this oaf in my drama camp who could quite possibly be the most annoying person I've ever met. I want to stab him more than I do Jaqueline…


End file.
